


(Heart)beat of the music

by NicoleBloom89



Series: Love sickness [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming, Classical Music, Clubbing, Come Marking, Dancing, Dirty Talk, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: He felt Sean's hands on his body all the more clear, guiding him with ease. The music picks up speed and Renard changes pace with effortless grace, without making Nick stumble. He can feel Sean's shoulder moving beneath his hand, sense the heat of his body where their thighs brush occasionally and experience a spark of sheer joy that travels like a hot current down the path of his back.“You're actually quite a natural at dancing, Nick,” Renard commented. “I hadn't thought that you would take to it so well. It sure is a pleasant surprise.” Nick couldn't keep himself from smiling at those words.





	(Heart)beat of the music

**Author's Note:**

> The third constellation in the Love Sickness series is finally up!
> 
> Renard fulfill his promise to take Nick out to a jazz club. And boy – will it be a night to remember!

**(Heart)beat of the music**

“Where are we going?” Nick asked as he strolled down the street one Friday evening. The man beside him kept his lip sealed, but Nick could see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“All in good time, Nick,” Renard replied. “It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?” Sighing Nick shoved his hands into his pockets. The Captain had walked up to him right before Nick were about to head home – asking him if he was free this evening. He was, and even if ha wasn't, Nick would never turn down an opportunity, no matter what, to spend some time with his boyfriend. The thought made Nick smile despite his mild frustration about Renards secrecy. He still couldn't believe he and the Captain was in a relationship together. It made him giddy and warm inside.

“Fine,” Nick huffed out. “As long as it's not somewhere indecent.”

“As if I would ever take you to anything indecent,” Renard said, frowning at the thought. “No. Nothing but the best for you, my dear.”

Smiling shyly, Nick carefully reached out for Renard's hand. Renard eagerly took hold of his hand, tugging him closer to his side. Nick felt a soft heat gracing his cheeks. He was still not use to it; the fact that Renard was his boyfriend now – that he was _allowed_ to touch the man whenever he felt like it. Except at the office, of course. Their relationship was not yet announced to the public, except from Monroe and Rosalee of course. It's not like either Nick or Renard wish to hide the fact that they were dating each other, but as long as Nick stayed under Renard's command, things could take an ugly turn for the worse – for both of them, of they weren't careful. The concern weight heavily on Nick's mind, surely Renard's, too, but for now... Enjoying the touch of Renard's hand, Nick felt sudden very much excited towards where they where going. _Wherever that might be_ , Nick thought, amused. Turning right, away from the main-street, Nick felt his curiosity peek.

“Taking me down a dark alley, are we? You're lucky I trust you, mister,” Nick joked. Renard chuckled.

“Don't worry, Nick. I'll protect you.” Smiling bright Nick allowed Renard to guide him through the corners and small streets of Portland. “Right then,” Renard said, slowing down. “We are here.”

Curiously Nick watched the building; old, but well maintained. The front in red brick and windows quite small in comparing to regular size windows. At first glance it look nothing special, but Nick knew never to judge a book by its cover.

“What is this place?” He asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

“How about we go inside and find out?” Renard replied, gently tugging the younger man inside. Excited to know what Nick will think about the place.

 

Once inside Nick was greeted by the faint smell of smoke and wood, musk and fresh jasmine. Small tables were placed randomly in the room and the lights were dim and soft to the eye. Then, as Nick walked further into the lounge, he saw a stage: a small one, yes, but a stage nonetheless. That's when he heard it – Nick smiled – instrumental music; trumpet and piano, saxophone and occasionally the soft beat of drums.

“You took me to a jazz club,” Nick said, amazed and touched by the gesture.

“I promised you that I would, didn't I?”

“Well, yes, but...” Chuckling at the awestruck sight of his lover's face, Renard guided them both to an empty table by the wall; secluded and slightly hidden from the rest of the guests. Renard wanted there to be no illusion to whom his attention lay at. Nick and no one else. This was about them – a way for him to show Nick how much he cares for him, how much he loves him.

“Do you like it?” He asked, running his thumb gently over Nick's hand. The grimm immediately opened up his hand to intertwine their fingers.

“It's lovely,” Nick said, smiling warmly at him. Sean practically beamed with joy. It made Nick's legs weak. As they reached the table, much liked their first date, Sean pulled out the chair for Nick to take a seat. The gesture was simple, but loaded. It was such a feminine thing – to have a man help you to have a seat and yet Nick felt no minimize or his manhood any less intact. In fact, all Nick felt was adore and love from, and for, the other man.

“What can I get for you from the bar?” Renard asked as he gently pushed the chair forward.

“A beer, please. If it's not too plain,” he quickly add. It wasn't as if Nick was embarrassed about fancy a beer, but sometimes he couldn't help but to be reminded about Sean's more luxury background. It was such a ridiculous thing and still, it worried him that Sean would one day get bored of him and his simplicity and plain personality. Sensing the hesitation from the grimm Renard lifted the man's hand and held it to his lips, kissing it softly. Nick felt the air stuck in his throat at the sweet touch.

“You can have whatever you want, love,” he says fondly. And just like that, all Nick's worries melt away. “I will be right back.” Then, after one more kiss, Renard left to get their drinks.

Nick followed the man with his eyes. It amazed him how easily things had fall into place. How everything felt so natural. Nothing was forced or awkward between them. The hand holding, the nicknames and the small gesture like the chair for an example. It all just seemed to fit – _they_ seemed to fit. Before Sean Nick never even imagined himself being with another man – less a functional, happy, I-cant-stop-smiling-relationship. But he was and Nick loved every second of it. Watching Sean return with their drinks Nick welcomed his lover back with a genuine smile.

“Thanks,” he said and took the cold beer handed to him. “How did you find this place?” Nick asked, taking a sip of his beer. It didn't struck Nick as a regular bar Sean usually favored, but Nick couldn't deny either it somewhat fitted the man's more enigmatic personality.

“By accident, really,” Renard confessed, taking a seat opposite of Nick. “I was interviewing a witness further down the street a couple of month back and happened to stumble upon it. Many spoke highly of the place so I decided to come down here one evening. After that... well, I was hooked. The place is remote from the busy streets of Portland and it's never too crowded. You could call it a hidden retreat of mine.”

“I can see what you mean,” Nick said, looking out over the room. The lounge wasn't exactly large, but not cramped either – big enough to hold a reasonable size bar, the small stage and a dozen of tables. In fact, Nick thought it was a perfect size for a place to kick back and simple relax and enjoy yourself.

“I haven't been here in a while,” Renard went on saying. “too much at work.” Nick could only agree. The last two weeks they'd been absolute swamped with work. “Then, when you mentioned your love for jazz, I thought it was a good reason as any to revisit.”

Nick smiles widened. He felt rather honored to be here with Sean. As if he was allowed to see a part of the normally stoic Captain that no one else were allowed to see. Consider the man's private personality, Nick probably was. A small little sneak peak behind the mask, of some sort. And Nick looked very much forward to see, to _learn_ about all the different aspects that made Sean the man he is today. Surely his taste for jazz was just the tip of the iceberg. The fact that there was more to explore, and that he was allowed to and able to do so, made Nick all giddy and excited inside.

The conversation flow easily between them. No subject seemed to be off the table and even sensitive topics such as Juliette didn't seem to discourage either of them.

“So,” Renard said, putting his scotch down. “How is things going with Juliette?”

“It's going alright. We decided to sell the house, too big for either of us to live in on our own,” Nick explained. “She was offered a job in her hometown so she decided to move back in with her parents until she finds a place of her own. As for me, I actually manage to find a simple apartment not too far from the precinct.”

This had Renard raise an eyebrow. Nick moving to a new apartment was news to him. He did just assumed Nick would stay at his old house, but he had to admit, selling and split the profit did made a lot of sense. Too bad they were still relatively new as a couple or Renard would happily have suggest for Nick to just move in with him. Sighing Renard took a gulp of his drink. Everything in due time. Instead, Renard made a mental note to ask about Nick's new home address later on. To update the detective's personal file, of course.

“Need any help with the move?” Renard offered. Already imagined himself helping his boyfriend with the furnitures, perhaps even cherishing the bedroom. The idea of once more having the grimm underneath him, squirming and moaning had him smiling and half hard.

“Thanks, but Monroe has it covered already.” This however, completely burst Renard's bubble of a more _intimate_ housewarming gift, and it irked him to no end. “He made some calls and within minutes he did already gathered a small moving company,” Nick said, laughing fondly at his friend's wish to help out. Nick suspect a small part of Monroe's eagerness to help is out of guilt; rooted from the fact that Juliette and he sort of broke up during his and Rosalee's wedding. Which Nick found utterly idiotic. In fact, their breakup had nothing to do with them. It was just by chance it so happened to take place at their wedding, nothing more. Furthermore, Nick was actually grateful he and Juliette parted when they did. If not, he wouldn't have been able to start a relationship with Sean. Which, if Nick was being honest, broke his heart far more than losing Juliette at this stage. Besides, he was genuinely looking forward to moving into his new apartment – a new _life_ together with Sean. It excited him to no end.

“That's very kind of him,” Renard replied flatly. Nick blinked, confused and slightly on edge. Not moments ago they did laugh and enjoying each other's company, but now... Frowning Nick watched the man before him, wondering what he'd do wrong. The air around them was almost tense.

“Sean, what's wrong?” Nick asked, the cold stare from his lover starting to get to him. Had he been wrong? Perhaps they wasn't as perfectly matched as he thought they were. Usually his instinct is spot on, never allowing him to stray too far off the mark, but perhaps this time was the exception of the rule. Fidgeting in his seat Nick took a mouthful of his beer. Anxiety eating him from the inside. If only Nick knew what he'd wrong so he could fix it. He wasn't ready to give Sean up and what they had together. Not now, probably not ever. With his heart pounding painfully in his chest Nick cautiously reached out for Sean's hand; desperate to touch and connect. “Talk to me, please.”

The plead, as well as the gentle touch of Nick's hand against his, drove Sean back from the dark pit of ugliness he felt just but moments ago. The sight of concern, on the edge of fear in his lover's eyes, chock Sean to the core. _I did that_ , Renard though, his heart clutching painfully at the fact he caused his lover such distress.

“I'm sorry, Nick,” he said, urgently intertwine their fingers. “I just... You know what? Its nothing. I am being silly, that's all.”

Honestly, Renard wasn't too sure what came over him. Monroe was a good friend. How goes the saying again? A good friend will help you move, but a true friend will help you move a body. Knowing Nick, Monroe probably has done both. The two men had known each other for years, become good friends along the way – probably best friends, too. Renard should be happy. But when Nick told him Monroe had promised to help him with the move, the fact that Monroe had been Nick's first choice to call to for help, had made Renard see red. A nasty bitterness had formed and grown heavier the more he thought about how much Nick did rely on the blutbad. _A role that should be mine and mine alone,_ Sean thought, the bitter hate growing once more. A gentle tug at his hand rapidly brought Renard back from the cold abyss he seemed to wander off to.

“You sure?” Nick asked, still uncertain. “If I did something wrong you can tell me. I won't get mad.”

“I promise that you did nothing wrong, love.” Nick sigh in relief, glad he wasn't to blame. Still, he was most curious about what caused the sudden mood swing in his boyfriend's behavior. “Well, if my muscles can't help you out, then how about I bring you something to eat once you have settled in?” At this, Nick can't help but to laugh. “What?” Renard asked, smiling, too.

“I doubt I will need to worry about food for a couple of weeks,” Nick said. Then, at the confused expression on the man's face, Nick quickly elaborates. “Bud's wife loves to cook, practically jumps at any opportunity she gets. I suspect there will be baskets of food ready for me at my doorstep before I have even moved in properly.” Renard could smell a story.

“Care to elaborate?” He asked.

“Not really much to tell. I helped Bud and some of his friends out and every since there is at least five basket with homemade goods waiting for me outside on my porch.” This has Renard quirking an eyebrow in surprise.

“Really?”

“Really,” Nick replied, smiling bright. Chuckling Renard shook his head in disbelief. Nick sure had a rare collections of friends. He were just about to say as much when they were suddenly interrupted by the waiter working at the bar.

“Excuse me for interrupting,” he said, turning his attention to Nick. “But the gentleman at the bar asked me to deliver this to you.” Then, right before his eyes, a fruity and sparkling drink in deep pink seemed to manifest itself on the table before him. Frowning Nick watched the drink with a mix of curiosity and horror.

“Strawberry Pom Mojito,” the waiter informed him. “Strawberries with a taste of lime and fresh mint leaves, pomegranate juice, soda and 2 shots of rum. And of course – a tablespoon of honey. A pretty drink to a pretty guy. I hope you will enjoy it,” he said and gifted Nick with a smile before he left. Speechless Nick kept staring at the drink; lost for what to do.

“Well,” he said, bashfully scratching the nape of his neck. “That was... unexpected.” Renard didn't replied. The nasty horridness from before rushed to the surface once more, pumping like a living thing in his veins.

“How _thoughtful_ ,” he practically sneered back. Watching the drink before him with open distaste. As if the innocent drink was mocking him – _insulting_ him with its pure existence. The wesen inside of him wasn't cool with it either, howling and growling inside of him like a wild animal, desperate to be let outside to defend its territory. There was no questioning to whom Nick belong to, the grimm was his and his alone. Renard was almost overwhelmed with his need to claim and possess, to show everyone to whom Nick truly belongs to. The primitiveness of it all should had concerned him, but it didn't. It only fortified his beliefs that Nick was the one. His mate.

 

Nick watched in open curiosity at the string of emotions reflecting at the man's face and eyes; his whole manners, really. It was fascinating thing to watch. Normally you would find yourself lucky if you were able to detect a slightest hint of emotion from the Captain, but now... The chare of emotions changed so rapidly Nick had troubles just decipher them all. Among them all was the same coldness he'd seen in Sean's eyes when he told him Monroe and his friends would come over and help him moving his stuff. Then it sudden hit him. Of course. It was the only explanation that made sense. Pushing the drink aside Nick smiled like an idiot. His bad-ass, Captain of Portland PD boyfriend, was jealous. Playing with Sean's hand Nick found himself falling in love with the man a little bit more.

“You know,” Nick said, sweetly. “As much as I enjoy being appreciated.” His eyes darting to the drink between them. “The only man I want to receive it from is sitting right before me.” The grimm detect a spark of pride in the man's eyes, it made Nick smile all the brighter.

“I'm not going to run off with a stranger just because he offered me a drink, Sean. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Renard curtly replied. Nick laughed happily.

“And yet you are jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” Renard protested.

“Then, you don't wish to punch whoever brought me this drink?” Nick asked, knowing the answer already. The man's body language speaking loud and clear of his wish to cause bodily harm. Cursing and mumbling under his breath Nick was able to pick up a low 'maybe' only due to his sensitive hearing. Bubbling with joy Nick stood up, reaching his hand out for Sean to take. Frowning in confusion Renard watched the stretched out hand before him.

“Dance with me,” Nick said, hopefully waiting for the man to take his hand. Astonished Renard watched the man before him. Then, as he saw the twinkle of mischief, Renard cracked and laughed out loud.

“You never stop to amaze me,” he said, happily accepting Nick's offer to dance. With their hands joined Renard followed the detective to the small quarter of a dance floor.

“I have a confession to make,” Nick said. His heartbeat felt heavy in his chest, nervous all of a suddenly. “I'm not very good at dancing.”

“Then, why did you ask me to dance?” Renard asked, his eyebrows knitted together in open display of confusion. Biting his lower lip Nick shyly meet his lover's gaze.

“It's rather childish of me but I wanted to show everyone here to whom I am here with.” Renard felt his heart leaped violently in his chest at the man's declaration. How was it even possible to love someone this madly? Kissing their laced-together fingers Renard vowed to himself to do whatever it took to shower Nick with love until his dying day.

“It's a simple waltz,” Renard finally says, letting go of the grimm's hand to place his arm around the younger man's slim waist. “Just follow my lead.” Nick doesn't even bother object to his role as the girl, too lost in his partner's eyes. Renard smiles again and starts them off, slowly, their steps soundless against the carpet. Nick blushes the first time he stumbles on Renard's feet.

“Don't look at you feet,” Renard whispered, his breath tickling the shell of Nick's ear intimately. Nick had never danced the submissive role before, but Renard didn't make him feel unbalanced, he never did. Looking up from his own struggling steps, Nick settling his gaze on Sean's face.

“Listen to the music; the rhythm, but most importantly – listen to your partner's body. It's all in the hips, really.” Nick tries to do what Sean suggests, but it's a lot harder than he thought it would be. He is so used to take the lead in a dance that follow the instructions Renard tried to give him by moving his body was simple too confusing. “Just let me guide you – trust me.”

“I do trust you, Sean. With my life, in fact.” There's warmth and something else in Renard's smile and Nick has to will himself not to blush again. “May I try something? It might help improve my dancing.”

“Of course,” Sean replied, intrigued to whatever Nick had in mind. Watching the detective shut his eyes Renard's interested grew. Nick noticed, with his eyes closed, dancing became far more erotic than he'd anticipated. He could feel the heat from Sean's body, firm and hot. The soft air against his ear and cheek. Also, Nick could smell the scent of expensive cologne and something distinctively Sean. It went straight to Nick's head, and embarrassingly, his cock, too. The closeness, the heat and smell – the combination of it all reminded Nick of the passionate night they'd share little less than three weeks ago. The night Sean took his virginity.

When Nick finally managed to relax, trusting Sean to lead, the stumbling fades to a minimum. His confident rose by each step and soon they both moved gracefully over the floor. It surprised Nick how much easier it did became once his sight was cut off. He felt Sean's hands on his body all the more clear, guiding him with ease. The music picks up speed and Renard changes pace with effortless grace, without making Nick stumble.

“You're actually quite a natural at dancing, Nick,” Renard commented. “I hadn't thought that you would take to it so well. It sure is a pleasant surprise.” Nick couldn't keep himself from smiling at those words.

“It's easier than I thought it would be.” Everything in this relationship had been easier than he'd expected. It had all been so easy – letting Sean become his lover, falling into his arms as well as allowing the man to mole his body as he wish on the small dance floor for anyone to see. “Besides, I can't take all the credit. My partner is an excellent teacher.”

Renard hummed proudly, sending a pleasant warmth to the pit of Nick's stomach. _I can get use to this,_ Nick thought, enjoying the moment he shared with Sean. Renard kept a strong grip on his waist as Nick's hands went around Sean's shoulders. He took a deep breath and slowly let them slide into the man's hair, running through the Captain's silky locks. Nick did never been so bold as to touch someone else's hair before but they were both already touching. It didn't matter if he wanted to feel the softness of his boyfriend's hair between his fingers. Nick was pretty sure he was floating on cloud nine at the moment. Their bodies slowly spun together in a slow circle and Nick could feel the music - as if it was a living thing, beating like his own heart. Then he felt Sean's hands on his body – grounding him. Nick sighed into Renard's shoulder as their bodies slowly moved together. The music had changed but he didn't even notice until Renard moved their bodies even closer, flush against each other now, chest to chest, groin to groin and their dancing has slowed down to a faint rocking back and forth. Nick can feel Sean's shoulder moving beneath his hand, sense the heat of his body where their thighs brush occasionally and experience a spark of sheer joy that travels like a hot current down the path of Nick's back.

“Nick,” Renard says, his voice little over a low rumble at this point. It resonates through their every point of contact. Nick looks up. Renard's eyes, so familiar to him now, seem even darker. Nick notices he's short of breath, and he shouldn't be; none of this is new to him. Since the day they got together his boyfriend constantly took his breath away. Nonetheless, his hand on Sean's shoulder is trembling slightly. Renard tightened his one hand around Nick's hip, pressing him impossible closer. Nick wasn't even aware he was hard until his erection grinds up against the other man's upper thigh, drawing a low gasp from him. Renard leans into Nick's hair, a soft exhale right by his ear.

“You are positively radiant, Nick,” Renard whispers, placing an open-mouthed kiss beneath Nick's ear. “And you belong to me.”

Nick opened his mouth to respond and instead moans quietly when Renard slots his lips against the soft skin of his neck, mouthing at his pulse point and then suckling at it. His motions are firm with intention and yet not forceful as his mouth stops just about Nick's collarbones, tongue dipping into the divot there before trailing back upwards, along his throat and his twitching adam's apple.

“I've heard that dancing is like sex, but in a vertical position,” Nick can't help but say, his voice ragged and deep. Renard nips at Nick's bottom lip.

“Is it now?”

“Hmm,” Nick hums, nipping right back. The swaying has turned into outright grinding now, and their kisses grow into hard presses; more desperate. Nick finally pulls back, gasping for breath. Renard breathlessly presses open mouthed kisses against his throat once more. “Sean,” Nick moans, leaning his head back – his throat a long, delicate line. Renard's knee is pressing into his groin – not uncomfortable – and he teasingly presses it forward.

“I would take you right here, out in the open, Nick; before everyone to see.” Nick groans when Renard's mouth reaches an earlobe, tugging it gently between his sharp teeth. “I would proudly show anyone here to whom you belong to.” Nick gasps.

“Sean, please-” With a growl, Renard presses down against him, rubbing their aching crotch against each other.

“Do you want me to take you – right here, Nick?” Nick's head lolls to the side.

“Yes, please-” He's achingly hard in his pants and he thrusts against Renard's knee. The older man starts to grinding his leg into Nick's crotch, transfixed at the sight before him. He could watch Nick like this forever. Unable to control himself for much longer Renard took Nick's hand, dragging the man off the stage and towards the men's room. The soft whimpering escaping the detective's sensual lips went straight to Sean's cock, tucked inside his now far too tight pants. There is no way he would be able to wait till they got back to either of their homes.

 

Abruptly pulled away from the dance floor Nick had no other choice but to follow the man. The grip around his hand painfully tight, but Nick didn't care. Too high on lust. Roughly shoved inside Nick soon found himself pushed up against the bathroom wall. Their lips clashed together almost violently, teeth nipping and their tongues touched in a wet dance. Nick buried his hands into Renard's hair, gripping the downy locks and letting them slip between his fingers.

“Sean, please-” Nick moans, his whole body practically vibrating with need for the other man.

“What do you want, my love? Anything you want, and you will have it,” Renard promised, inhaling the man's scent; sweat, arousal and something akin to mint. It made Sean's mouth watering.

“Please, Sean.” He begged. “Show me I'm yours.” Growling Renard kicked the stable door opened and pulled them both inside. Wasting no time Renard quickly removed Nick's pants and underwear, desperate to get his hands on that beautiful ass. The idea of someone else touching this, running their hands all over it – Nick, what's _his_ , was simply unacceptable.

“Anyone ever lays a hand on you,” he hisses darkly. “I will break their fucking arms.” Nick nod vigorously.

“Y-yeah, only you.”

“Thats right, mine.” Shoving the grimm's face forward Renard sank down to his knees. He'd waited a long time to get a taste of that ass.

Nick felt a soft caress of hair against his ass, followed by a scratchy tickle as Renard nuzzled against him a moment, before slowly spreading him open. A hot breath against his hole, and Nick gasped aloud.

“Oh, fuck god and _Jesus_!” The tongue was so hot, so wet and it was just an open-mouthed kiss. It was a filthy tease. Renard's mouth just grazed the tight, tight ring. Nick whimpered.

“Shhh...” Sean whispered. “Relax love.” Nick could feel Renard's lips move against his skin. He could feel Renard's words move in his heart. He took two slow breaths as Renard ran a hand gently down one thigh and back. Nick turned his head to rest his cheek against the cool wooden wall. The hot tongue returned, teasing his perineum. Nick groaned. It trailed up, heavy, until it pressed at the entrance, insistent.

“Fuck!” Nick moaned loudly. He couldn't believe what Sean was doing to him. The act was nothing but pure filth. And Nick wanted more of it. He wanted to let Sean in. He relaxed, and Renard kissed him, kissed him so deeply. That hot, wet tongue, pressing inside licked at the tight ring. It made him so wet, so deliciously slick. Nick wanted it deeper. How could something so obscene be so damn hot?

This may be the best, or worst, thing Nick did ever experienced. Here in this shabby backstage toilet, spread out in some music bar. Renard's hot tongue stroked inside him. It lapped at the tight ring, caressing him, bathing him. Saliva slide along his hot skin, cooling in the air. Nick had never been more vulnerable, or more aroused. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. Pre-come smeared from his cock. He practically keened on every exhale, when he even could exhale. He was humiliated at his absolute loss of control. He'd never felt so depraved, nor so exalted, an object of worship.

“God, Sean...please don't stop... _Fuck!_ I need, I just...” A soft kiss landed on one of his ass cheeks.

“Please, what?”

“Make me come, please...” Eagerly to comply Renard returned licking his boyfriend's ass. Nick whimpered. When the first finger slide inside his hole, Nick's cock practically jumped. Soon a second finger joined, scissoring him open, an exquisite stretch.

“Tell me, Nick” Renard growled. “When you were offered that drink earlier, did you consider accepting it?” Nick option to lie, but decides to be honest. The man did ask, after all.

“Y-yes. I was...curious to what you would do. How you would react...”

“How naughty off you," Renard said, parting the man's ass cheeks further apart. "Surely you already knew how I would have respond if you would have done so.” Nick nodded. He did know. The open display of jealousy from earlier was evidence enough. “Have you touched yourself down here since the night I fucked you?” Renard asked, running his finger around the hole, teasingly. Nick groaned.

“Y-yeah” he replied. His breathing hot and heavy. “But it's not the same. No matter how many fingers, it's never enough. Since you fucked me... m-my hole has felt so empty.” Renard pushes a third finger inside. Nick cried out.

“That's because, my dear. Your body already knows who it belongs to.” Shocking on air Nick could do nothing but nod.

Determining Nick to be ready for him, Renard stood up, hastily bringing his aching cock out from his pants. A hard grip on his hip was the only warning Nick got before Renard's slicked cock head forced its way inside of him.

“Oh, _fuck god!”_ Nick groaned loudly; savoring the tightness, the delicious pressure as Sean buried himself in one slow push. Once Nick felt Sean's balls, he clenched tight around him. The man hissed. Grabbing Nick by both hips, he pulled him back hard; one last thrust to be as deep as he could get.

“You feel so good, Nick. Tight and hot - squeezing around me. Absolutely wonderful. It's like fucking your virgin hole all over again.” Trying to muffling his voice Nick covered his mouth with his hand. Renard would have none of it.

“Remove your hand, Nick,” he says, harshly. “Your voice belongs to me, too."

Realizing that his effort to keep himself quiet was a lost caus - there was no way Nick was able to control himself when Sean fucked him the way he did -  Nick lowered his hand.  

“Sean, _please!”_ He moaned, tears of pleasure start to leak from the corners of his eyes.

“That's it. Let me hear you, let me hear how much you like having my cock inside of you.”

“D-Don't stop...” he was practically begging, pushing down on Sean for more. Renard released on of Nick's hips through their jostling and hard rutting. He reached Nick's cock and start touching him.

“You'll come in my hand, Nick.”

“Yes...” Nick managed, scrunching his eyes shut and gasped loud. Renard's hand curled around Nick's cock, his fingers so perfect to do so. Nick couldn't help but buck his hips, fucking his hand, as Renard start jerking him off. The pleasure from all direction drove Nick up against the wall. Each thrust stroke him inside. It was raw, on the edge of pain, utterly overwhelming. He never wanted it to stop. Nick braced himself, fingers splayed, and rocked back to impale himself on every push.

“Someone could walk in here any moment, Nick,” Renard panted. “See us – _anyone_ could see us. Tell me, Nick, would you like that?” The idea of someone finding out about them, seeing him with Sean's dick shoved up his ass, almost had Nick blowing. He noted, much to his surprise, that the risk of possible being seen by somebody only made him further aroused.

“Yes...Fuck yes!” Nick's back arched, as Renard's fingered his slit, rubbing in small circles at the tiny hole. Sean was panting now, fingernails scraping up Nick's hip, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and needy. Nick's hips were spasming upward, trying to get more of Sean's delicious touch. Sean squeezed his lover's cock, making the man buck underneath him and whine.

“God, Sean... gonna come...”

“Yes, my love,” Renard said, roughly fucking into the smaller man over and over again. “Come for me. Let them hear you screaming my name.” Nick keened, moaning out Sean's name just before his legs began shaking and he felt himself come.

“ _Sean!”_ Arching his back up against Renard's chest, coming hard and clenching around his lover's dick, as he painted Sean's hand and the bathroom wall with his seeds. Spent and tired and blissed out, Nick sacked forward, allowing Renard to use and fuck him however he wanted to. Cursing Sean relentless kept pounding into him, hitting his sensitive spot over and over again.

“Sean... Sea- Sean!” he moaned, quivering and curling his toes, and with a few more thrust, he felt Sean throw his head back in an animalistic groan as he came buried deep inside him. It felt amazing, to have his lover's molted, sticky fluid filling him up from the inside. He felt Sean swelling and spurting with his own orgasm, fingers still clamped tight around Nick's hips.

“ _Nick_...” he moaned deep in his ear, planting a sweet kiss at the nape of the detective's neck. Nick glanced back over his shoulder, watching Sean with glazed eyes and pupils blown wide.

“Sean...” he began, his voice broken and raw.

“Yes, Nick?”

“This... _needs_ to become a permanent routine,” he said. Renard, having the courtesy to wait until he was finished speaking, ease out his softening member. Nick grunted, feeling suddenly very empty, save for Sean's creamy-white release.

“I believe I can work this into my schedule, sometime again.” Renard murmured, smiling softly. Nick was about to move when Renard released his hips and slide his hands up Nick's sides. Causing Nick's shirt to bunched at his shoulders.

“Sean, wha-” The air left him in a rush when Sean's hand reached down between his legs, collecting the cum running out from his hole and down his legs.

“For everyone to know you're taking, and thoroughly fucked.” Nick was pretty sure his brain completely shut down when he sudden felt Sean's fingers on his lower back, coating his skin with Sean's spent jizz.

“Oh... ohh, God...”

“Now; every wesen is gonna smell my seeds on you,” Renards explained, running his fingers over the abused hole before he carefully pushes some of his sperm inside with his fingers. Nick moans aloud. He felt filthy and dirty, to be marked by the man in such a primitive way, but Nick absolutely loves it.

“Every human is gonna see the wet spot on your ass as you walks out of here, knowing you're full of another man's seeds.” Nick squirmed as he felt Sean pushed some more of his sperms deep inside his hole. “ _My seeds.”_ Nick could do nothing but agree. He was so far down the rabbit hole when it came to Sean. Nick doubt he would even be able to find his way out even if he tried.

“Yours,” Nick whispered back, smiling happily when he felt Sean's strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist, comforting. Sighed in relief Nick slowly allowing his body to go slack in Sean's arms. As if Nick would ever want to leave Sean's side to begin with.

 

Standing there, god knows for how long, Nick starts to shiver despite the body heat from Sean.

“You alright?” Renard asked, hugging his boyfriend's shaking frame. “I wasn't too rough on you, was I?” Chuckling Nick shook his head.

“I'm fine, but dammit, Sean. My whole body is aching,” he said, laughing happily. Smiling Renard nuzzled his nose in Nick's hair, enjoying the happiness radiating from the younger man.

“I told you before,” Sean tells him, humming happily. “It's all in the hips, my love.” Snorting Nick turns to face his lover, but careful not to break to embrace.

“And what impressive hip movements you have,” Nick humors as he pulled the Captain towards him. Renard easily follows, eager to be close to his boyfriend once more. Their lips touched, softly and unrushed. It was sweet.

Gently Nick opened up, letting Sean inside – moaning as their tongues touch, sliding against the other. Running his hands through Sean's hair, Nick tugged at it slightly. Renard growls, sending a fresh spark of arousal through Nick's body. Spreading his legs to slotting their body more firmly together told Nick that Sean wasn't better off either. However, before a second round of lovemaking could begin there was a loud knock on the door, rudely reminding them both of where exactly they where. Frustrated, and very much reluctantly, did they part.

Hastily Nick pulled his jeans and underwear up and secured the belt around his hips. Renard did the same. Freshing up as best as they could, which really, was quite pointless at this stage. There was no mistaking it for anyone who saw them what they'd just done. The fact that everyone would instantly know Nick had been fucked senseless just moments ago, equally aroused and embarrassed him gravely.

“Ready to leave?” Renard asked, cherishing Nick's lips with his thumb. Nick nod. Eager to leave. The remainder of their sexual activity was slowly turning dry and uncomfortable inside of him – _on him_.

Following Sean outside Nick felt his grin pulls wider. Already determined to turn jazz evening into a weekly thing. Nick doubt his jealous boyfriend would mind that much. Especially since he'd be the one fucking the pretty one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I look very much forward to read your thoughts and opinions, as always!  
> Much love Nicole <3


End file.
